Hard Work
by GRACE5
Summary: Tiva smut and fluff.


"I do not want to talk and I do not want to get back together." Ziva said as Tony answered his apartment door. She undid the tie on her coat revealing her bare body to him. "I just want to fuck you."

"Then fuck me." Tony said cockily with a grin as he licked his lips slowly. Ziva let her jacket fall from her shoulders before she took her partners hand and led him to his bedroom.

"Okay." McGee said completely shocked and confused as he looked between Tony's front door and his open bedroom door. He would be forever traumatized.

"Fuck Zi." He heard Tony groan as well as the sounds of Ziva's mouth sucking something McGee didn't even want to imagine.

He quickly grabbed his jacket and keys and ran from his co-workers apartment.

"What was that?" Ziva asked as she pulled her mouth from Tony's hardening cock at the sound of his front door closing.

"McGee probably." Tony said and laughed at the horrified look on her face. "You didn't notice he was sitting on the couch?"

"No, I did not." Ziva answered with a glare and thought about biting his sensitive tip for allowing her to strip in front of their friend. "Why did you not stop me?"

"Forgot he was there." Tony said trying to guide Ziva's mouth back to his softening erection but she wouldn't give. "Forget McGee, Ziva, I thought you wanted to fuck me not tease me."

"Tony if you are not careful I might end up castrating you." She warned with a hint of smirk as she took him back into her mouth and he whimpered suddenly aware of her teeth.

"I'll be good." He promised and entangled his hands in her hair. Tony bit his lip to keep from groaning as he watched her mouth continue to move up and down his length. She stopped to suck and lap at his tip knowing it would drive him mad as she massaged his balls. "Babe…stop."

"No more." Ziva ordered as she stood and Tony tried to lay her back on the mattress so he could return the favor. "I need you in me."

"All you have to do is ask." Tony smiled as he followed her to the bed. She laid across it with her legs hanging over the edge, open and waiting for him. Tony leaned over her, not yet entering her but grinding his erection against her warmth.

"Tony." She pleaded and tugged his hair as he pressed his lips to hers.

As soon as he moved his tongue into her mouth he harshly thrusted inside of her. She screamed in pleasure and bit his shoulder as her nails raked down his back to his butt which she gripped roughly as he continued to pound in and out of her.

"Harder and faster." Ziva pleaded as she dug her nails into his ass cheeks.

"Fuck." Tony groaned as he rested his weight completely on top of her, expending all his energy with his hips.

"Tony." Ziva moaned as he buried his face in her neck and sucked harshly as he continued to fuck her just as she wished. "Oh, God."

"Cum." Tony ordered against her neck as his climax approached.

"Yes, yes, yes." Ziva screamed moving her hands from his ass to his hair as she came. "God, Tony." She moaned as she ran her hands up and down his back. His body was shaking above her as his thrusts shortened and his only goal was to bury himself as deep as he could within her.

"Uh, fuck." Tony groaned against Ziva's ear as his entire body twitched and he buried himself as deep as he could, cumming inside her with several grunts.

"Hmmm." Ziva purred in his ear as they both tried to get their breathing back to healthy level. She could feel him peppering her shoulders and neck with kisses.

"Stay the night." Tony pleaded as he pulled away from her neck and rested his forehead against hers.

"No." She said softly, still running her hands up and down his back knowing it always soothed him and put him to sleep.

"Why?" Tony asked hurt. "You got yours, let me get mine."

"You got yours," Ziva glared trying to push him off her but he wouldn't budge. "I can feel it in me."

"I fucked you like you wanted." Tony said as he rolled off her and followed her as she headed for the bathroom. "You should stay like I want."

"I told you I did not want to talk or get back together." Ziva sighed as she cleaned up the mess he created. "How long has it been since you had sex?"

"A week." Tony smirked and stood against the doorframe. "I'm not asking to talk or get back together. I am asking you not to run away."

"I am not running away." Ziva said throwing the tissues in the trash and turning to stand in front of him.

"Why did you come here, Ziva?" Tony asked softly. "Why did you come to me? Any guy in a bar would be more than willing to fuck you all night and let you leave. You knew I'd want to you to stay."

"I came here because I miss having sex with you." Ziva said as she rest her hand on his shoulder. "It does not get better if it is not with you."

"It's because I love you." Tony said as her hand moved from his shoulder to cup his jaw. "And you know that, just like I know you love me."

"I do." Ziva smiled running her thumb over his lower lip.

"Stay." Tony requested against wrapping his arms around her waist. "Please."

"I do not want to talk, Tony." Ziva said and her voice cracked.

"I'm not asking you to." He said kissing her cheek. "I'm asking you to let me hold you so we can both sleep. I know you better than you do. And this is what we both need, not sex."

"Cuddling after sex leads to feelings." Ziva offered as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"We're already in love." Tony laughed. "So I don't think it matters."

"Tony." Ziva cried as she buried her face in his chest and wrapped her arms tightly around his middle.

"It's okay." Tony said against her hair as he pulled her tighter against him. "Let's go to bed."

"Okay." Ziva said as she let him lead her back to his bed. She watched as he pulled the covers back and allowed her to slip in.

"I'm just gonna lock up." Tony said as he kissed her forehead and left for the living room.

She heard him lock the front door and turn off all the lights before he crawled in bed next to her. She immediately curled into him.

"I'm sorry, Tony." She whispered as she played with his chest hair.

"Don't be." He said seriously.

"Gibbs called you?"

"Yeah." Tony said as he ran his hand up and down her arm. "I'm sorry about your aunt, Ziva."

"She never liked you." Ziva laughed. "She thought you were loud and obnoxious and lazy."

"I'll give her the other two, but lazy?" Tony pouted.

"She was very upset about how long it was taking you to marry me and get me pregnant." Ziva whispered into his chest.

"And did you correct her and explain that when I asked you to marry me you refused and broke up with me?" Tony practically growled dropping his hand from her arm. "That _you _don't want to marry me and have my babies?"

"No." she mumbled.

"Why not?" Tony sighed.

"She was dying, Tony, there was no need to upset her." Ziva replied. "So I told her we were going to marry soon and start a family soon after."

"Why?"

"To make her happy."

"How does that make her happy if she doesn't even like me?" Tony asked with a yawn.

"Because she knows you make me happy." She explained as she pulled away from his chest to look up at him. "You do, make me happy."

"Then why did you leave me?" Tony asked. "After I proposed? You know I've been left at the alter before and I was terrified to ask you but I thought the risk would be worth the reward. How am I supposed to move on from that? To trust you not to leave me again?"

"I'm pregnant, Tony." Was her simple response.

"What?" Tony asked after blinking a couple times and staring at her baffled. "I don't even..how…you. What?"

"I had it confirmed today." Ziva said as she placed her hands on his chest and rested her chin on top of them, so she was looking up at him. "I am due around New Years."

"You came here tonight, told me you did not want to get back together, fucked me until I couldn't remember my name," Tony rambled. "And now, you're telling me we're having a baby?"

"Yes."

"That's it?" He laughed. "Just a yes?"

"What would you like me to say?"

"Everything."

"I love you." Ziva smiled as she kissed his chest then looked back up at him. "I honestly do want to marry you and I said no before because you scare me. How fast our relationship changed and how fast it has progressed. A week after you proposed marriage, we are single but expecting a child."

"We're really having a baby?" Tony questioned as he dropped his gaze to her than moved it back to the ceiling. "Why didn't you tell your aunt that?"

"It would have killed her faster if she knew I was pregnant by you before I was married to you." Ziva laughed.

"Are you going to marry me?" Tony asked still looking up to the ceiling, trying to keep his voice even. "If I ask you again, do you swear to say yes and not leave me at the alter? Do you swear to not leave because you get scared again? Do you swear to have this baby and at least two more before and grow old with me and them?"

"At least two more?" Ziva asked with wide eyes and Tony gave her a serious look. "Anthony Delano DiNozzo, whether you like it or not I will marry you. I know I messed up and hurt you and I am truly sorry for that. But when I found I was pregnant, I can not ever remember being so happy. And I swear to spend the rest of my life trying to make you as happy as I was in that moment."

"When did we get so corny?"

"I do not know." Ziva laughed as she snuggled into his shoulder. She felt him stretch to reach for something on the nightstand but didn't pay attention to what it was.

"Will you marry me?" Tony asked placing the open ring box next to her on his chest. "Please?"

"Yes." Ziva smiled and pressed off the mattress so she could kiss him properly.

"When I opened the door you told me you didn't want to talk or get back together." He grinned as he placed the ring on her left ring finger. "When we leave tomorrow you'll be engaged and expecting."

"Technically I was expecting when you opened the door." She smiled kissing his cheek softly.

"Whatever." Tony grinned as he quickly flipped her onto her back. "I thought I was really gonna have to work hard to convince you to marry me."

"You did put in hard work." Ziva smirked. "You worked hard enough to forget you name, I believe is how you put it."

"Poor McGee." Tony laughed as he tickled his fiancée's sides and she squirmed.

"He will survive." Ziva giggled.

**This was supposed to be angst/smut but it went its own way…blah**


End file.
